


cold hands and warm hearts

by NerdyUwU



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung just being cute dorks okay, M/M, and i just needed some fluff to break up the angst im writing, but its all just fluff, i wrote it on an urge so its not the greatest, it's short and sweet, kind of a snow date?, slight language, sorry its short and maybe a little unsatisfying, this is an au so they're not singers LMAo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyUwU/pseuds/NerdyUwU
Summary: Their hands may have been cold, but their hearts are warmer when they're together.





	cold hands and warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> T T Some more Victon stuff! Maybe I should do other Victon couples ;;

             The sky was filled with a flurry of white petals, slowly falling and piling atop of each other on the trees and the ground, creating a blanket over the cold ground. The streets were empty and barren, the snow making it hard to travel anywhere until they cleared the streets. The sky was, however, bright and contradicting to the almost gray scenery beneath the window where two pairs of eyes had been staring outside. Steam fogged the newly cleaned glass, a sweater covered arm coming up to wipe the window clean. In the silence of the house, the only sound being the air conditioner quietly buzzing, a voice finally spoke.

            “Seungsik, we should go outside.”

            A pair of dark eyes blinked and then turned to face the owner of the voice. Seungsik’s face twisted into a look of reluctance and he held the mug of tea tighter in his hands. “It’s cold outside, Seungwoo.”

            A pair of slender hands grabbed the mug from Seungsik’s grasp and set it down on the coffee table next to the couch, a sloppy grin adorning Seungwoo’s face. “Aw, come on Seungsik. It’ll be fun and it’s boring to be holed up inside all day.” He slid off of the couch and stretched his arms above his head, looking over his shoulder at Seungsik, who was still sitting on the couch. “Come _on_ , Seungsik.” Seungwoo turned around and grabbed Seungsik’s hands, ignoring his pitiful whine in protest and pulled him up from the couch.

            “You’re _terrible_.” Seungsik muttered, his lips quirking into a smile. Seungwoo’s hands were warm against his, the feeling comforting.

            Seungwoo’s grin only grew. “I know. Now, come on. Let’s go outside.” He tugged on Seungsik’s hands and led him towards the door before Seungsik planted his heels firmly into the ground, refusing to give way like a stubborn horse. “Now what?”

            Seungsik shook his head, sending the light strands of honey chocolate hair flying around his face. “We are not going out like this. Are you crazy? At least put on a jacket and a scarf. We’ll catch a cold.”

            “Oh. Yeah, you’re right.” Seungwoo let go of Seungsik’s hands and laughed to himself. “Wait here, I’ll get our coats.” He smiled at the younger man and bolted off towards the rooms, leaving Seungsik standing in front of the doorway.

            With an amused shake of his head, Seungsik pulled on his boots and watched as Seungwoo came waddling back over with a coat and scarf piled in his hands, already wearing his own warm attire. “Here you go. Is this better?” Seungsik took the coat from Seungwoo’s hold and slowly put it on over his sweater, wrapping the scarf around his neck and nodding.

            “Much better. Now let’s go before I change my mind.”

            Seungwoo grabbed Seungsik’s hand and pushed open the door, hurrying down the steps of their apartment. Their footsteps echoed in the empty stairwell, reverberating in the halls as they approached the main door. Seungwoo opened it and the cold, winter air rushed inside. Seungsik stepped out first, his feet sinking into the soft, cloud like snow beneath him. He turned to look for Seungwoo, but found him nowhere.

            “Seungwoo…?” He called out tentatively, tugging his scarf higher up. The cold air was intense, his nose and cheeks already turning red from the biting chill. He should have brought ear mufflers too, although the wind was not strong and blew in occasionally with a cold draft. Seungsik flickered his dark eyes across the gray and white scenery, the trees bare, with only the lightest layer of snow to cover them. Yet, Seungwoo was no where to be found. “Seungwoo!” Seungsik tried again, bringing up a hand to rub at his nose.

            Ah, they’d forgotten gloves. Seungsik stomped his foot in the snow and huffed loudly. “It’s not funny, Seungwoo.” He was freezing and Seungwoo was no where to be found _and_ this was all Seungwoo’s idea. Why had he agreed?

            Suddenly, Seungsik’s view went reeling as his body was falling, a loud yell escaping his mouth as his back collided with the snow, cushioning his fall. He looked up to see a face above his, teeth bared in a grin and eyes crinkled into crescents. “Gotcha, Seungsik.”

            “Oh, fuck you, Seungwoo.” Seungsik grabbed a handful of snow, the cold seeping into his skin and creating numbing pinpricks. With that handful he threw it at Seungwoo’s face and laughed when the older man tumbled off him and into the snow. “Serves you right.” He teased, standing up and dusting the snow off of his clothing.

            Seungwoo snorted loudly and sat up, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed a ball of snow, packing it together and stood up, grinning wildly. “Snowball fight?”

            Seungsik raised a brow and knelt down to pick up his own ball of snow, his lips twitching into a wide smile. “Snowball fight.” He threw his snowball first, watching it land right on Seungwoo’s chest and explode into a flutter of thousands of glittering snow pieces. Seungwoo threw his ball right after without hesitation and laughed loudly when it hit Seungsik square in the head, his vision slightly congested thanks to the snowflakes on his eye lashes.

            “Seungwoo!” He yelled, wiping his face and spotting the older man laughing like a mad man in amusement. Seungsik ran over and tackled the man into the snow, the two of them rolling around and getting themselves covered in snow.

            The two of them wrestled like that together in the snow, neither of them wanting to lose and be pinned against the cold. It was Seungsik who ended up pinning Seungwoo down in the end, the both of them out of breath, each puff of air coming out in a small cloud. Their cheeks were flushed, hair tussled and messy from their endless movement. “Heh. I’m stronger.” Seungsik smirked. It no longer felt cold with all the physical activity going on, his body feeling warm despite the fact his ears were red and his fingers felt like falling off.

            Seungwoo laughed. “I just let you win, idiot.” He looked up at Seungsik and smiled widely, the sight picturesque. Seungsik’s cheeks were flushed and bright, his eyes sparkling with mirth and his lips pulled into a smile. His hair was messy and the sun created a halo behind him, illuminating him and making him seem like an angel. Which, Seungsik most definitely was. Seungwoo pried his hands away from Seungsik’s grip and wrapped them around his waist, sitting up and changing their position. This time, Seungsik sat in his lap, knees pressed into the snow while Seungwoo’s arms were holding him in place tightly, his face peering up at the younger man. “Having fun?”

            Seungsik looked down at Seungwoo and rested their foreheads together, pressing his cold hands against the warm cheeks of his boyfriend. “Yeah.” From this view, Seungsik could see how _beautiful_ Seungwoo looked, from his red cheeks and nose, to his pinkened lips. Seungsik lifted the scarf around Seungwoo’s face higher and covered his face, turning his head away slightly to resist the urge to kiss him. Seungwoo laughed, muffled from behind the warm fleece scarf and tugged it down himself.

            “You’re so cute.” Seungwoo crooned, pressing a kiss to Seungsik’s cheek and watching as the other went red in embarrassment. The younger male grabbed a fistful of snow and dropped it on Seungwoo’s head, who shook his head and sent the white flakes flying. Seungwoo laughed and grabbed Seungsik’s cheeks in his hands, pressing a kiss to his lips and smiling. “Let’s head inside. It’s cold.”

            The younger nodded and clambered off of Seungwoo’s lap, dusting the snow that hadn’t already melted from his body heat from his coat. Seungsik walked forward after he heard Seungwoo get up before peering behind him and seeing a blur of white whizz by his head. Another snowball. “Seungwoo!” Another whiz of white and Seungsik was laughing, tumbling over and catching himself as he dodged it. He threw a handful of the snow at Seungwoo who was chuckling behind him. The two of them messed around as they walked back to the apartment entrance, kicking up snow and trying to topple each other into the snow any chance they got.

            By the time they reached the door, both of them were out of breath again and laughing. Seungwoo could barely get the door open to let Seungsik in first, the younger stumbling inside and clutching his gut in laughter as he was greeted with the warm air inside. Seungwoo grabbed Seungsik’s cold hand and they walked, hand in hand up the stairs.

            Unlocking the door, their house apartment welcomed them warmly from the cold outside. Seungwoo unwrapped his scarf and took off his coat, throwing it over the kitchen chair. Snow littered the floor, melting quickly and leaving small puddles. Seungsik made a face and looked at their doorway, now wet from their shoes and the snow. He was _cold_. “We have to clean that up.”

            Seungwoo looked at him and took Seungsik’s coat and scarf, tossing them over the chair as well. “We can do that later. I’m making hot chocolate. Let’s warm up before we do anything.” He searched the cupboards as Seungsik debated cleaning up with Seungwoo, before huffing and walking over, wrapping his arms around Seungwoo’s waist.

            “ _Fine_. But it better be some damn good hot chocolate.”

            The older man laughed and leaned back into Seungsik, feeling warmer already. “Don’t worry, it’ll be the best hot chocolate of your life.”

            Seungsik buried his face in Seungwoo’s back. “Good.”

            “We should do this again sometime.”

            “Get lost, Seungwoo.”

            Seungwoo grinned. “Love you too, Seungsik.”


End file.
